


The Heat of Pandora

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Axton is the victim of this, Being in Heat kink, Bottom Axton, Gangrape kink, Including Krieg, M/M, Multi, Psychos go into heat, Rape, gangrape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: There's a secret time all psychos gather together to do. They go into a heat and sometimes, if a human is too close to the den, they get pulled in and forced to participate. Axton is one of those.
Relationships: Axton/Krieg (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Heat of Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on tumblr. This was interesting to write! Thank you for the opportunity!

It happened one day. Krieg walked just a little too close to Axton, drawn by the scent the human had. He was inches away before he realized what he’d been doing and put distance between them. He could feel it in his bones and started to panic. He rushed into the bandit camp, forcing Axton to follow, but he needed their mission to be over. Krieg could smell it thickly in the air.

It was mating season.

He could feel his body tightening, his senses heightening and they were all pulling him towards Axton. Normally, he would find a psycho horde and they’d all amass in a pile of sex for days at a time, but he’d been pushed to go on this mission and now he was regretting it.

The mission was complete and the trek back to camp was excruciating. Axton was beginning to smell too good and it was harder to control his impulses.

It didn’t seem to matter though, they’d moved too close to a psycho den and they’d been ambushed. Krieg had been left alone like he normally was, but unlike every other time, he found it impossible to step in front of Axton and help him kill psychos. Instead, he’d just stood there, watching and fighting to control the urge to drag Axton to the den.

All too soon, they overpowered Axton. He called for Krieg to help and he desperately wanted to, but it was taking all his power just to not move and not help the other psychos. They drug Axton, kicking and screaming to the cave. Krieg followed dumbly, watching as his friend’s clothes were ripped away before he even got into the den.

They fought for him, for who got to fuck him first. When the first Psycho sank his dick into Axton’s ass, others pawed at him, humping every inch that they could of him. It did not take them long to discover his mouth was another hole and it was forced open and stuffed with cock.

Krieg stared at the sight, his body removing his clothes, hand wrapping around his cock. He hissed loudly, unable to help the arousal. The air hung low with their heat, clouding any semblance of the little control he had. He found himself reasoning that he looked like any other psycho, Axton would never know…

He pushed his way to the front, four psychos having already dumped their seed into him. Krieg shoved through, gripping Axton’s hips and pressing his cock into his ass. It was slick with cum and felt incredible.

Axton looked incredible. He was covered in cum as still more psychos rubbed their dicks against him. He moaned pitifully, a pleading moan that got lost as he gagged on psycho dick pressing too far into his mouth. His asshole was red and abused and Krieg did not stop, he fucked it hard, fingers gripping tightly.

Psychos took each of his hands and ground against them, others ground on his arms and his legs. Oh, how Krieg wanted that mouth around his cock as well…

His eyes trailed down to Axton’s cock, semi-hard and untouched. He thrust hard, bringing himself to a fast orgasm. He allowed himself to be shoved away and replaced. He moved down next to Axton, bending over to pull his cock into his mouth. He felt Axton jump at the touch. He wiggled his hips, probably trying to move away from Krieg’s mouth, but he was pinned and Krieg did not stop. He bobbed his head erratically, grunting and groaning, blending in with other loud moans and screams.

He could feel Axton’s body stiffen as he was forced closer and closer. Krieg’s tongue moved all around, flicking roughly, as he pushed the cock deeper into his mouth. Over and over, deep and fast until hot cum shot into his mouth. Axton bucked into Krieg, groaning loudly and sputtering on the dick that filled the human’s mouth.

* * *

Several hours later, the psychos were asleep, piled on each other. They had abandoned Axton in the middle of the den, cold and used. They were not worried about him escaping, he was too exhausted to open his eyes. His body was bruised and had several cuts.

Krieg knew that this was the time to get Axton away, if they woke up, they’d go again and Axton would not last. He walked quietly over to Axton and knelt over him. He scooped the unconscious man into his arms, glad he was too out of it to make any noise of protest. He carried Axton out of the cave and on for a ways until he was certain they would not catch their scent.

He sat Axton against the rocky wall and stared. While the other psychos could not smell the man, Krieg still could. His eyes would not look away from the man’s mouth. He leaned forward and moved Axton’s head to the side. When there was no response, he convinced himself that Axton would never know the difference.

He crouched over Axton, taking his cock out of his clothes and gently pried his mouth open. He sighed heavily, sinking in all the way. It was warm and wet. He took hold of the dirty blond hair, sticky with psycho jizz and rocked his hips into that mouth. It was pure bliss. He let his head fall back and savor the moment, though he did not let himself get too carried away. He would not be rough, not while Axton wasn’t awake.

He had his way with Axton, fucking his mouth until he was about to cum. He pulled out, letting it squirt onto his chest and neck. It disappeared among all the other streams of cum.

He picked Axton back up and carried him away to the next catch-A-Ride. He bought some health and stabbed it into the blonde. He would still not wake up, but he could see the bruises fading. That was good. Krieg would deposit Axton into the man’s apartment and then he would return to the den and finish out his heat, squashing any guilt that tried to surface.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
